Tower structures, such as a wind turbine towers, may be attached to a tower foundation by bolting a base of the tower to a fastener, such as an anchor bolt, secured in the tower foundation. In an exemplary erection method, anchor bolts may be embedded vertically in the foundation in a pattern to match a corresponding pattern of vertical holes in a base of the tower, such as in a flange portion of the base. The base may be vertically lowered over the foundation and positioned to align the anchor bolts protruding from the foundation with the holes in the flange. However, there may be some slight misalignment of the anchor bolts with respect to their corresponding holes. Such misalignments may require that the anchor bolts be urged into alignment with the holes so that the base of the tower can be lowered over the anchor bolts to rest on the foundation.